


Family Affair

by Jaden_Rebecca_Reed



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden_Rebecca_Reed/pseuds/Jaden_Rebecca_Reed
Summary: They act like a normal twins, and bicker like an old married couple. They treat each other like dearest friends, and love recklessly like a passionate pairs do.





	Family Affair

He is digging through his old and boring books again, and she is bored to death. And it's not like she isn't already a walking-talking corpse. But everything is so usual, ordinary and still.

And she doesn't even like Jasper much, despite of the unnatural closeness of this two, as if they were biological twins. And this fact infuriates her, because all this siblings crap just doesn't sound right to her.

The door is slightly ajar, and Rosalie can see the room perfectly. He is sitting on the chair, his legs resting on the tabletop. The book in his hands seems to be old and thick, he is turning pages carefully with his long slender fingers. This whole room smells like him, too. Honey, spice and leather - it overwhelms her senses, her mind, and she won't ever inhale enough of it.

His expression is hidden behind his shaggy hair. To her, it's seems to be colored like a honey, glistening in the sunlight. Suddenly, the strange thought crosses her mind.  
He's beautiful.

Jasper feels her lust spike, but says and does nothing to show his sudden knowledge. Minutes pass by, and none of them move an inch.

"You can come in, you know?" He finally acknowledges her presence, his voice slightly teasing,

Rose opens the door fully, making it slam against the wall. Jasper smirks knowingly and pulls the encyclopedia aside, leaning across the desk to stare at his "sister". She stares in return, unblinkingly.

"You bored, honey?" He half asks, half-states, raising his eyebrow playfully, fully aware of her previous emotional turmoil.

"No." Rosalie huffs, emerging from the room and slamming the door shut with such force, it makes it creak.

"You know," his voice stops her dead in her tracks, making turn around. Jasper is leaning against the door frame, shaking his head. "You smell good, too. So tasty." he muses.

"Wanna eat me?" Rosalie asks, mockingly. "Nom-nom?"

"Not in a way you think," he explains and smirks devilishly, waving his hand. "and that will make Emmet very-very mad at me."

Rose blinks, storms out of the house and disappears in the forest. And, oh my, if she was human, she would be blushing.


End file.
